Consumable writing implements include pens, pencils, markers, crayons, chalk, and highlighters which rub or leave a portion of the contents on the item to be written on. Some of these devices are themselves consumable. For example, a crayon is consumable in its entirety. Likewise, a pencil is consumable in its entirety. For purposes of this disclosure, “consumable” is defined as the non-discarded or typically thrown away portion being used for writing or making markings on a target where it is used. A “non-consumable writing implement” is a writing implement designed for multiple-time use and which houses a consumable portion therein. For example, a mechanical pencil is a non-consumable product, with consumable graphite therein, and is designed for use with multiple pieces of a consumable product. An entirely consumable writing implement, such as a wooden pencil, might also have parts which are generally disposed of after the consumable product is used up or no longer fit for use in writing.
Modifications to the writing implements which take place while writing or preparing to write are known in the art. Pencils and crayons may be sharpened, and rubbing may take place on one side more than the other. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,936, disclose rotating the consumable end portion of graphite held within a mechanical pencil a little bit each time a user presses down. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,543 discloses advancing the graphite each time a user presses down.
However, other advancements and improvements are desired by some users who prefer to write in a particular manner, which users of non-consumable writing implements currently must do without. These advancements will be described in the summary of the disclosed technology.